purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockett Talk/April 2000
'The Squealer' Oh, man! Can I just say this? DIS-A-PPOINTED!!! Even though Ms. T. and I say it all the time, some girls are ruining poetry for everybody by bein' cheating, stealing poetry thieves! Hey, do you know you can get SUED for pretending someone else's stuff is YOURS? If this keeps happenin', I'm not posting any more poetry.... Yo, VenumDeMilo! I'm bettin' you didn't write those poems you sent in, cuz if you did you would be onstage somewhere rad, being famous and stuff. So thumbs down for stealing poetry. What girls say: -- I have seen the poem The Grove by Devil6girl in a book of poetry! She didn't write it! --The poem that TiffanyT sent in is actually one from a "Chicken Soup" book. She did not make that one up. --ilovehorses4's poem I've seen in a book of poetry, just to letcha know....it's not original poetry! Oh, and P.S., if you're caught being a poetry thief on PM, you will not get any more poems published here. 'Poetry' Breaking Free by Scarlett1001 Will I ever break free? Will I ever join them? I am oppressed here, Do they know that? I am welcome with them. Somehow I can't tear free Of the bindings They hold me in. I keep coming back. How do they feel about me? With them I am happy and Kind words are spoken To me. They are different. Totally. Completely. Utterly. I think she is the only Reason I come back. ---- Love Bummer by Sharla Norvell Doom, doom, doom. I sit alone in my room. The evening paints it with gloom. The air has lost its perfume. Spring cannot arrive here too soon. To keep me from feeling my doom. What pain, what rain, Can spring come again? What weary, what woe Will wintertime go? Loss, loss, loss. My lovely dreams are all lost. My life is dull, without gloss. So line the river with moss And on its waters please toss A wreath made of milkweed and floss To mourn what my wishing has cost. 'The Real' Purple-Moon.com did NOT ask TLC or any celebs to come on and talk to girls. So that's all a whopper. Be sure your password and hint are really hard and not connected to your birthday or screen name in any way. Then no one can hack into your account and take your treasures. If you forget your password or other info, have your parents call Customer Support. 'Psst...' To gapgurl213: Well, you could drop a couch on his head or something! Seriously, if he's not lookin', he's not interested. Move along to someone else, girl. '''To Fat Swimmer: '''Let someone else be your mirror for a while, yours is obviously broken. You know you gotta eat to swim, so just eat healthy! Besides, swimming gives you a way cool bod, so relax. '''To LaChica3: '''It's no crime to yak about your dancing, but it can be pretty boring if your friend isn't into it. Find another girl who loves to dance, too, and rave to her instead, and spare your bb's ears a little. '''To BlackDragonFly13: '''You don't say how far away you moved, but if it's a long way, you're probably destined to find new crushes. Ditto for your old bf. But I'd be honest about it, don't sneak a cheat. '''To Locobrainy12: '''This is tricky, cuz online email pals may seem cool and yet be dorks in real life. Take it slow and be smart. You don't know enuff about him. '''To JennFebuary: '''Tell your buds you are on overwhelm and are fresh out of good advice for now. Say you hope they can figure it out. As for the bf, good luck! '''To Crushed: '''Well, I guess you've learned not to fib when it comes to saying you love someone! You kinda paved the road for your (ex) bud, so you can't blame her for driving down it. Next time, say hands off. '''To Bluenight1: '''Does your mom have a reason to diss your friend's 'tude? What do YOU think about it? Your mom may not always like who you like -- but if you trust your mom's opinion, you should at least listen. '''To Lucylinus: '''Somethin' smells funny here. Mr. Cool should understand that if you say you like him, then you like him! But if he's so cool, how come he's your sneaky online secret? Be very careful. '''To Lili424: '''This should just be between you and your mom, no one else. Talk it out, make an agreement -- maybe even offer to pay for part of it. Good luck. '''To 13iluvNSYNC: '''If you're friendly, you'll make friends. Don't sweat it, and give it some time when you get there. Bet you'll be fine. '''To Serendipity2: '''Give Miss Popular some running room and go make friends with other people in the meantime. '''Lindseyyoo: '''Guys are not going to 'fess up to their feelings, especially to some nosy girl. But I think you're right, zip your lip and try to think of something else besides him. '''To Brittgirl121: '''I like a shy guy, but if he doesn't buzz your bell, then move on -- cuz you can't change him! '''To Daizy99: '''Believe me, he knows you guys love him. This kind of stuff is always about the grown-up's problem, not you. Don't blame yourself. '''To MacyMacy: '''Forget him, he's taken and the past is way gone. His gf is not your prob. Your own heart needs someone who cares today. So go! '''To Hypebabeegurl: '''I'm sure you know lotsa guys grow taller later than girls. If you can't like this guy for who and how he is NOW, do him a favor and scram. '''To Cahgirl: '''Sometimes we have to make hard choices. Is there a good reason why your bud doesn't like your crush? Is it worth agreeing with her? Is your crush worth losing your friendship with her? Does this crush really like you back? Glad I'm not you! '''To Tipsy05: '''I know how ya feel, but I think your mom's advice is solid. Give it time. External Links *Rockett Talk with Sharla, April 2000 Category:Rockett Talk Issues